memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek (film)
List of credits as presented in the film . ;Directed by: :J.J. Abrams ;Written by: :Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by: :Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by: :J.J. Abrams :Damon Lindelof ;Executive Producers: :Bryan Burk :Jeffrey Chernov :Roberto Orci :Alex Kurtzman ;Director of Photography :Dan Mindel, ASC ;Production Designer :Scott Chambliss ;Edited by: :Mary Jo Markey, ACE :Maryann Brandon, ACE ;Costume Designer: :Michael Kaplan ;Music by: :Michael Giacchino ;Visual Effects Supervisor: :Roger Guyett ;Visual Effects Producer: :Shari Hanson ;Co-Producer: :David Witz ;Associate Producer :David Baronoff ;Casting by: :April Webster, CSA :Alyssa Weisberg, CSA ;Main Cast (in alphabetical order): John Cho Ben Cross Bruce Greenwood Simon Pegg Chris Pine Zachary Quinto Winona Ryder Zoë Saldana Karl Urban Anton Yelchin With Eric Bana And Leonard Nimoy Chris Hemsworth Jennifer Morrison Clifton Collins, Jr. Faran Tahir Rachel Nichols Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment present A Bad Robot Production ;Unit Production Managers: *David Witz *Jeffrey Chernov *Stratton P. Leopold ;First Assistant Director: *Tommy Gormley ;Second Assistant Directors: *Thomas Harper *David E. Waters *Heather Grierson Cast * - Chris Pine * - Zachary Quinto *Spock Prime - Leonard Nimoy *Nero - Eric Bana * - Bruce Greenwood * - Karl Urban * - Zoë Saldana * - Simon Pegg * - John Cho * - Anton Yelchin * - Ben Cross * - Winona Ryder * - Chris Hemsworth * - Jennifer Morrison *Captain Robau - Faran Tahir * - Rachel Nichols *Ayel - Clifton Collins, Jr. *Officer Pitts - Antonio Elias *Tactical Officer - Sean Gerace *''Kelvin'' Crew Member - Randy Pausch *''Kelvin'' Engineer - Tim Griffin *''Kelvin'' Helmsman - Freda Foh Shen *''Kelvin'' Alien - Katarzyna Kowalczyk *Romulan Helmsman - Jason Brooks *''Kelvin'' Doctor - Sonita Henry *Medical Technicians **Kelvin Yu **Marta Martin *''Kelvin'' Crew Members **Tavarus Conley (Bridge crewmember) **Jeff Castle (Crewman) *Med Evac Pilot - Billy Brown * - Jimmy Bennett *Stepdad - Greg Grunberg * - Spencer Daniels *Iowa Cop - Jeremy Fitzgerald *Vulcan students **Zoe Chernov (Vulcan student) **Max Chernov (Vulcan student) * - Jacob Kogan * Vulcan Bullies **James Henrie (Vulcan bully) **Colby Paul (Vulcan bully) **Cody Klop (Vulcan bully) *Vulcan Council Members **Akiva Goldsman (Council member) **Anna Katarina (Council member) *Long Face Bar Alien - Douglas Tait *Lew the Bartender - Tony Guma * Barflies ** Gerald W. Abrams (Barfly #1) ** James McGrath, Jr. (Barfly #2) * Burly Cadets ** Jason Matthew Smith ( ) ** Marcus Young (Burly Cadet #1) * Shipyard Worker - Robert Clendenin * Flight Officer - Darlena Tejeiro * Test Administrators ** Reggie Lee (Administrator #1) ** Jeffrey Byron (Administrator #2) * Simulator Tactical Officer - Jonathan Dixon * Admiral Richard Barnett - Tyler Perry * Admiral - Ben Binswagner * College Council Stenographer - Margot Farley * Barracks Leader - Paul McGillion * Barracks Officer - Lisa Vidal * Shuttle Officer - Alex Nevil * Cadet Aliens ** Kimberly Arland ( ) ** Sufe M. Bradshaw (Cadet Alien #1) ** Jeff Chase (Cadet Alien #2) * Enterprise Crew Members ** Charlie Haugk (Operations bridge officer) ** Nana Hill (Command bridge officer) ** Michael Saglimbeni (Operations bridge officer) ** John Blackman (??) ** Jack Millard (Command bridge officer) ** Shaela Luter (Command bridge officer) ** Sabrina Morris (Sciences bridge officer) ** Michelle Parylak (Operations bridge officer) * - Oz Perkins * Hannity - Amanda Foreman * Romulan Tactical Officer - Michael Berry, Jr. * Romulan Communications Officer - Lucia Rijker * Romulan Commander - Pasha Lychnikoff * Romulan Crew Members ** Matthew Beisner (Crewman #1) ** Neville Page (Crewman #3) ** Jesper Inglis (Crewman #2) * Chief Engineer Olson - Greg Ellis * Transporter Chief - Marlene Forte * Vulcan Elders ** Leonard O. Turner (Vulcan elder) ** Mark Bramhall (Vulcan elder) ** Ronald F. Hoiseck (Vulcan elder) ** Irene Roseen (Vulcan elder) ** Jeff O'Haco (Vulcan elder) * Nero's Wife - Scottie Thompson * Keenser - Deep Roy * Starfleet Computer - Majel Barrett Roddenberry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Joey Box ;Fight Choreographer: *Robert Alonzo ;Stunts: *Ilram Choi ([[USS Enterprise alternate operations security officer 1|''Enterprise security officer]] / Stunt double for John Cho) *Paul Lacovara (''Stunt double for Eric Bana and Chris Pine) *Daniel Arrias *Dennis Scott *Craig Jensen *Dan Plum *Kofi Yiadom *Victor Paguia ([[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS ''Kelvin bridge crewmember]]) *Kimberly Murphy *Jim Palmer ([[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin bridge crewmember]]) *Edward Perez *Chris Palermo (''Enterprise'' security officer) *Jon Braver (''Stunt double for Faran Tahir) *Dennis Keiffer *Dorenda Moore (Stunt double for Winona Ryder) *Jade Quon *Christina Weathersby ([[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS ''Kelvin bridge crewmember]]) *Zach Duhame (Burly Cadet #3 / Stunt double for Simon Pegg) *Rob Mars (Burly Cadet #2) *Brian Oerly (''Stunt double for Jason Matthew Smith) * Marcus Young (Burly Cadet #1) *Steve Blalock *Heidi Moneymaker ([[Kelvin crewwoman 002|USS ''Kelvin crewmember]]) *Mike Gunther (''Stunt double for Chris Pine) *Mike Massa (Stunt double for Chris Pine) *Susan Purkhiser (Stunt double for Jimmy Bennett) *Peter Epstein *Mike Snyder *Courtney Munch *Mark Chadwick *Michael Mukatis *Austin Priester *Ben Bray *Joe Quinto (Romulan crewman / Stunt double for Zachary Quinto) *Sala Baker (Romulan guard) *Damion Poitier (Romulan guard) *Chris Torres (Romulan crewman) ;ILM Visual Effects Supervisor: *Russell Earl ;ILM Animation Supervisor: *Paul Kavanagh ;ILM Visual Effects Producers: *Jeff Olson *Jill Brooks Crew ;Post Production Supervisor: *Debbi Bossi ;Production Supervisor: *Deb Schwab ;Production Auditor: *Kathleen A. Petty ;Supervising Art Director: *Keith P. Cunningham ;Art Directors: *Curt Beech *Dennis Bradford *Luke Freeborn *Beat Frutiger *Gary Kosko ;Assistant Art Director: *Aaron Haye ;Concept Artists: *Ryan Church *James Clyne ;Concept Illustrators: *John Eaves *Paul Ozzimo ;Graphic Designer: *Clint Schultz ;Model Maker: *Jeff Frost ;Set Designers: *C. Scott Baker *Kevin Cross *Andrea Dopaso *Scott Herbertson *Joseph Hiura *Billy Hunter *Dawn Brown Manser *Harry Otto *Anne Porter *Andrew Reeder *Jane Wuu ;Art Department Coordinator: *Christine Youngstrom ;Art Department Researchers: *Max Daly *Amy Lamendola ;Storyboard Artist: *Richard Bennett ;Delta Vega Creatures, Romulans, Insect and Aliens Designed by: *Neville Page ;Set Decorator: *Karen Manthey ;Assistant Decorator: *Amanda Moss Serino ;Leadperson: *Scott Bobbitt ;Set Decoration Buyer: *Sara Gardner-Gail ;On-Set Dresser: *Hector M. Gonzalez ;Set Dressers: *Courtney J. Andersen *Richard Andrade *Antonio Andraus *Marcus Aurelius Epps *Chris Larsen *Greg Lynch *Merdyce McClaran *Eric Ramirez *Robert Sica *Ronald Sica *Ryan Steffen ;Set Decorating Coordinator: *Darlene Salinas ;Script Supervisor: *Dawn Gilliam ;Camera Operator/Steadicam: *Colin Anderson ;First Assistant Photographer: *John T. Connor ;Second Assistant Photographer: *Jesse Roth ;B Camera Operator: *Phil Carr-Forester ;B First Assistant Photographers: *Wally Sweeterman *Brad Peterman ;B Second Assistant Photographer: *Matt F. Kennedy ;Scorpio Head Operator: *Greg J. Schmidt ;Technocrane Operator: *Brian McPherson ;Film Loader: *Craig M. Bauer ;Sound Mixer: *Peter J. Devlin ;Boom Operator: *Michael Piotrowski ;Utility Sound: *David Fiske Raymond ;Video Assist: *Daniel P. Moore *Peter Taylor ;First Assistant Editors: *Julian Smirke *Lucyna Wojciechowski ;Assistant Editor: *Kerry J. Blackman ;Visual Effects Editor: *Martin Allan Kloner ;Visual Effects Assistant Editor: *Elana Livneh Lessem ;Post Production Coordinator: *Daniela Catherine Ovi ;Chief Lighting Technician: *Christopher Prampin ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: *Chris Weigand ;Electricians: *Jimmy Ellis *Jimmy Harritos *Daniel P. Hawking *Duane Katz *Douglas Kieffer *Billy Streit *Hootly Weedn ;Dimmer Operators: *David Slodki *Joshua Thatcher *Bryan Booth ;Chief Rigging Electrician: *John Manocchia ;Assistant Rigging Electrician: *Edward J. Cox ;Rigging Electricians: *Richard M. Burkus, Jr. *Craig Campbell *James M. Cox *John Jack Davies *Gomidas Demerjian *Brad Thomas Emmons III *Sean Emmons *Earl D. Gayer *John Gutierrez *Steve Hastings *Ken Longballa *Dickinson Luke *Richard Maldonado *Marc Marino *Victor Mendoza *David H. Neale *Joel A. Ruiz *Stephen Saunders *Anthony Van Dyk ;Fixtures Foreperson: *Al Demayo ;Fixtures Sub Foreperson: *Mike Visencio ;Fixtures Technicians: *Jesse Mather *Tim Speed *Phil Hardt ;First Company Grip: *Tom Gibson ;Second Company Grip: *Jason Talbert ;Dolly Grip Operators: *Larry Sweet *Michael Wahl ;Grips: *Bob Nice Arredondo *Jack Chouchanian *Don Domino *Tommy Donald *Jacob Funk *Joseph Macaluso *Philippe O. Meyer *David Salamone *Michael Salamone *Sean Slattery ;First Company Rigging Grip: *Rick Rader ;Second Company Rigging Grip: *Hilary Klym Rigging Grips: *Danny Andres *Albert F. Bagley *James Degeeter *Jared Dewitt *Ted Eachus *Adam Erler *Jason W. Erler *William Gilleran *Jaime Heintz *Rick Johnson *George Kallimanis *Gary Louzon *Philip Noble *Nolan Pratt *Rick N. Pratt *Ignacio Woolfolk ;Property Master: *Russell Bobbitt ;Assistant Property Master: *Jim Stubblefield ;Props: *Earl V. Thielen *Stephen McCumby *Eric Spencer Kagan ;Prop Manufacturing Supervisor: *Jeff Ogg ;Propmaker Foreperson: *Jeff Khachadoorian ;Propmakers: *Robert Raineri *Brian Barnhart *Darryl B. Dodson *Jack Jennings *Paul J. Preshaw II *Jason Rosene *Brian Thoman *Paul O. Wright ;Special Effects Supervisor: *Burt Dalton ;Special Effects Shop Operations Supervisor: *Dale Ettema ;Special Effects Set Supervisor: *William Aldridge ;Special Effects Shop Foreperson: *David F. Greene ;Special Effects Senior Technician: *Albert Delgado ;Special Effects Forepersons: *Terry P. Chapman *Danny Cangemi *Jeff Jarvis *Steve Cremin *Greg Curtis *David P. Kelsey *Clay Pinney ;Special Effects Technicians: *Arnold Peterson *Doug Calli *Rich Ratliff *Jay Bartus *Jeremiah Cooke *Curtis Decker *Jon Djanrelian *Eric Dressor *Dennis E. Drozdokiski *Jim Jolley *Joseph Judd *Edward Kennedy *Jesse Orozco *Jeff Pepiot *Bryan Phillips *Jonathan Tang *Tony Vandeneccker ;Supervising Location Manager: *Becky Brake ;Assistant Location Managers: *Kyle Oliver *Kathy McCurdy, LMGA *Scott Trimble *Rob Swenson *Brooks Bonstin *Shelly Spinks *Steve Woroniecki *Gavin Glennon ;Costume Supervisor: *Linda Matthews ;Assistant Costume Designer: *Stacy Caballero ;Key Costumers: *Leslie Sungail *Hilary Niederer ;Key Set Costumer: *Lisa Doyle ;Costumers: *Carrie Yoko Arakaki *Adrienne Greshock *Bega Metzner *Amelia Buhrman *Bernadine Morgan ;Set Costumers: *Myron Baker *Shelli Nishino *Sue Crosby ;Additional Costumers: *Brenda M. Ware *Mustapha Mimis ;Specialty Costume Supervisor: *Stacia Lang ;Specialty Costumers: *Bill Traetta *Joseph Richard Collins *Kerry Deco *Kacy Treadway *Deborah Ambrosino *Maurice Polinski *Valfor D'Ambershay *David R. Roesler *Bethan Land ;Dyers/Agers: *Phyllis Thurber-Moffitt *Ada Akaji *Leticia Sandoval ;Manufacturing Foreperson: *Natasha Paczkowski ;Cutter/Fitters: *Dodson Elliott *Nina Badrak *Leslie Miller ;Table Persons: *Esther B. Lopez *Van Hua *Seda Tufenkjian ;Drapers: *Varsenik Antonyan *Madline Hana *Hasmig Karagiosian *Hermine Keossian *Mary Jegalian *Antonina Grib *Varsenik Korkhmazyan *Elizabet Markosyan *Karine Avakyan *Fahima Atrouni ;Assistants to Costume Department: *Taylor Marie Cornell *Samantha Johnston ;Costume Illustrators: *Brian Valenzuela *Phillip Boutte, Jr. ;Makeup Department Head: *Mindy Hall ;Key Makeup Artist: *Debra S. Coleman ;Makeup Artists: *Kimberly Felix-Burke *Dave Snyder ;Hair Department Head: *Terrell Baliel ;Key Hairstylist: *Lana Heying ;Hairstylists: *Jason Orion Green *Jules Holdren ;Vulcans and Romulans Created by: *Joel Harlow ;Aliens Designed and Created by: *Barney Burman ;Makeup Effects Artists: *Richard Alonzo *Mark Garbarino *Dave Dupuis ;Makeup Artists: *Richard Redlefsen *Rebecca Alling *Ned Neidhardt *Ron Pipes *Jay Wejebe *Ken Niederbaumer *Brian Sipe *Greg Funk *Margaret Prentice *Jamie Kelman *Andrew Clement *Marianna Elias *Bonita DeHaven ;Makeup Effects Technicians: *Steve Buscaino *Robert Freitas *Scott Gamble Casting Assistants: *Bonita G. Deneen *Simone Chavoor ;Background Casting Coordinator: *Maryellen Aviano ;Background Casting Associate: *Carla Lewis ;Assistants to Mr. Abrams: *Nicole Phillips *Matthew Pitts ;Assistant to Mr. Lindelof: *Noreen O'Toole ;Assistants to Mr. Burk: *Leigh Kittay *Adam Gaines ;Assistant to Mr. Chernov: *Erin M. Davis ;Assistants to Mr. Orci & Mr. Kurtzman: *Alex Katsnelson *Tim Jones ;Production Coordinator: *Carol Keith ;Assistant Production Coordinators: *J. Elizabeth Ingram *John Steckert ;Production Secretary: *Katherine Taylor ;DGA Trainees: *Lauren Pasternack *Nicole Treston Abranian ;Researcher: *Sean Gerace ;Production Assistants: *Cheryl Andryco *Nathan A. Aronson *Alex Betuel *Joe Clary *Dan B. Cone *Michael P. Cone *Barry Curtis *Simon England *Felisha Grice *J. Hanna *Micheal Edward King *Max Lavet *Cory Bennett Lewis *Sebastian Mazzola *Cory McNeill *John Tyler Ott *Jill K. Perno *Melani Petrushkin *William F. Reed *Steve Rosolio *Ryan Roundy *Zach L. Smith *Helga Wool-Smith ;First Assistant Accountant: *Kelley L. Baker ;Second Assistant Accountants: *Joseph Borrelli *Kristy Gomez *Diana P. Mejia *Dijana Camaj *Robin Nicole Williams ;Construction Accountants: *Sandra J. White ;Payroll Accountants: *Debi West *Maggie Martin ;Accounting Assistant: *Mike Suh *Carrie A.F. Carnevale ;Unit Publicist: *Gabriela Gutentag ;Still Photographer: *Zade Rosenthal ;Medics: *Kim Thio *Michael Hird *Mike McKean *Chris Whitaker ;Re-Recording Mixers: *Paul Massey *Anna Behlmer *Andy Nelson *David Giammarco ;Supervising Sound Editors: *Mark Stoeckinger *Alan Rankin, MPSE ;Special Sound Effects and Montage: *Ben Burtt ;Sound Designers: *Ann Scibelli, MPSE *Tim Walston, MPSE *Harry Cohen, MPSE *Scott Gershin *Geoff Rubay ;ADR Supervisor: *Kerry Williams ;Dialogue Supervisor: *Daniel Irwin, MPSE ;Foley Supervisor: *Thomas Small, MPSE ;Dialogue Editor: *Laura Harris ;First Assistant Sound Editor: *Victor Ray Ennis ;Assistant Sound Editor: *Paul Flinchbaugh *Branden Spencer ;Sound Editors: *David Barbee *Ben Wilkins *Mark Ormandy *Charlie Campagna ;Foley Artists: *Sarah Monat *Robin Harlan ;Foley Mixer: *Randy Singer ;ADR Mixers: *Bob Baron *Robert Deschaine, CAS *Charleen Richards-Steeves ;ADR Voice Casting: *Caitlin McKenna ;Re-Recorded at: *20th Century Fox ;Recordists: *Tim Gomillion *Dennis Rogers *Matt Patterson ;Re-Recording Engineers: *Bill Stein *Paul Pavelka ;Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis ;Assistant Music Editor *Alex Levy ;Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: *Tim Simonec ;Additional Orchestrations by: *Michael Giacchino *Peter Boyer *Richard Bronskill *Jack Hayes *Larry Kenton *Chad Seiter *Chris Tilton ;Music Preparation: *Booker White ;Orchestra Contractor: *Reggie Wilson ;Vocal Contractor: *Bobbi Page ;Music Recorded and Mixed by: *Dan Wallin ;Music Score Coordinator: *Andrea Datzman ;Music Recorded and Mixed at: *Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studio ;Additional Music Mixed at: *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio ;Music Consultant: *George Drakoulias ;Live Environment Design by: *OOOii ;Lead Creative: *W. Kent Demaine ;Senior Developer: *David August ;Concept Artist: *Jorge Almeida ;3D Artist: *Paul Luna ;24 Frame Video Playback by: *Cygnet Video ;Video Playback Producer: *Cindy Jones ;24 Frame Supervising Engineer: *Monte Swann ;24 Frame Playback Engineer: *Alfred Ainsworth ;24 Frame Graphics Engineer: *Todd Fullerton ;24 Frame Playback Operators: *Jared A. Rosen *Arin Artounian ;Caterer: *For Stars Catering ;Craft Service: *Michael Kehoe *Chris Sweeney *Mary M. King ;Construction Coordinator: *Sebastian Milito ;General Foreperson: *Dixwell Stillman ;Construction Buyer: *Tony Wright ;Propmaker Forepersons: *Jim Henry *Dale Gordon *Sasha Madzar *Scott Mizagaites *Casey Morgan *Steven M. Pacheco *Jim Roach *Richard W. Rose ;Propmakers: *Charles Blackwell *David Brenner *Anthony Centonze *Tony Chavez *Lucky Hoerner *Anthony R. Imperato *Mark Joyce *Sergey A. Mazurov *David H. McKlveen *Edward A. Price *Jeffrey J. Valdez *Bobby L. Vaughn *Mark A. Annis *Stephen Getz *William Mccarley *Desmond P. O'Regan ;Chief Labor Foreperson: *Johnny Barbera ;Tool Person: *Mark Magraudy ;Labor Forepersons: *Mark Martucci *Glenn V. Braun *Lonnie Haspel ;Lead Sculptor: *John Marshall ;Sculptor: *Leo Rijn ;Paint Supervisor: *Bruce G. Smith ;Paint Forepersons: *Robert Papegaay *Robert Campbell *Scott P. Shordon *Toby Swinehart ;Production Painters: *Sean Sult *Michael W. Volz ;On-Set Painter: *Andy Flores ;Plaster Supervisor: *Jared Trepepi ;Plaster Forepersons: *Brian Richard Fernandez *Matthew Fuchs ;Chief Greensperson: *Jeff Brown ;Greens Foreperson: *Bryan A. McBrien ;Greensperson: *Tommy Safron Star Trek Avionics ;Prop Shop Supervisor: *Gustavo Ferreyra ;Shop Foreperson: *John Ramsay ;Propmakers: *Bruce Giddens *Lynn Garrido *Lee Ford Parker *Jane Kilkenny *Jamie Levin *Gilbert Draper *Jesse Gabriel Horowitz *Walter S. Polan *Michael Meade *Ed Sussman *Vince Borgese *David Gallion *Anthony McNamara *Terry King *Salvador Ruiz *Alex Rekrut *Lucinda A. Foy ;Transportation Coordinator: *Tommy Tancharoen ;Transportation Captain: *Tom Whelpley ;Transportation Co-Captain: *Richard Maynes ;Transportation Dispatcher: *Lindsay Dougherty ;Picture Car Coordinator: *Tim Woods Second Unit ;Second Unit Director *Roger Guyett ;Unit Production Manager: *Thomas Harper ;Director of Photography: *Robert Bruce McCleery ;Stunt Coordinator: *Terry Jackson ;Production Coordinator: *Vickie M. Hsieh ;Assistant Production Coordinator: *Julie Fay Ashborn ;Production Accountant: *David M. Atkinson ;Payroll Accountant: *Elizabeth Probst ;First Assistant Directors: *Hal Olofsson *Danny Green ;Second Assistant Director: *David Berke ;Second Second Assistant Director: *Stephen P. Del Prete ;Camera Operator/Steadicam: *Andrew Rowlands ;First Assistant Photographer: *Serge Rxtedi Nofield ;Second Assistant Photographer: *Brandon M. Cox ;B Camera Operator: *Dale Myrand ;B First Assistant Photographer: *Dan Ming ;B Second Assistant Photographers: *John R. Woodward *Chris Garcia ;Film Loader: *Anders Yarbrough ;Key Set Costumer: *Steven Constancio ;Set Costumers: *David Perrone *Gilbert Zamorano ;First Company Grip: *Alexander Cruz ;Second Company Grip: *Arnold Pena ;Dolly Grip Operator: *Sean Devine ;Grips: *Alex Gage *Josh Kuykendall *Anthony Mollicone *Rico Priem *George Kallimanis *Anthony T. Marra II ;Property Master: *Stephen McCumby ;Assistant Property Master: *Joseph Bergman ;Script Supervisor: *Nicole Rubio ;Chief Lighting Technician: *Adam Harrison ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: *Morty Peterson *Troy D. Webb ;Electricians: *Jerry Gregoricka *Anthony Gudino *Jose O. Harb, Jr. *Kyle Kovacs *Jonathan Wiener ;Sound Mixer: *Phillip W. Palmer, CAS ;Boom Operator: *Patrick Martens ;Video Assist: *Tom Loewy *Jim Harling ;Caterer: *Gala Catering ;Craft Service: *Peter Chase ;Production Assistants: *Aaron C. Fitzgerald *Cosmos Kiindarius *Gerard A. Facchini *Ken C. Wu *William Batsel *Andrew Will ;Aerial Coordinator/Pilot: *Cliff Fleming ;Aerial Ground Coordinator: *Cory Fleming ;Aerial Director of Photography: *David B. Nowell, ASC ;Underwater Director of Photography: *Pete Romano ;Romulan and Vulcan Language Consultant: *Marc Okrand ;Science Consultant: *Carolyn Porco ;Bad Robot Visual Effects Consultant: *Brandon Fayette ;Visual Effects Coordinator *Tom Elder-Groebe ;Assistant to the Visual Effects Department: *Clayton M. Lyons ;Visual Effects & Animation by: *Industrial Light & Magic, a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, San Francisco, California ;Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: *Eddie Pasquarello ;Digital Production Supervisor: *Michael Dicomo ;CG Supervisors: *Joakim Arnesson *Thomas Fejes *Hilmar Koch *Nigel Sumner ;Visual Effects Art Director: *Alex Jaeger ;Digital Matte Supervisor: *Chris Stoski ;Digital Model Supervisors: *Bruce Holcomb *Giovanni Nakpil ;Viewpaint Supervisor: *Ron Woodall ;Creature Supervisors: *James Tooley *Karin Cooper ;Layout Supervisor: *Terry Chostner ;Roto and Paint Supervisor: *Beth D'Amato ;Sequence Supervisors: *Richard Bluff *Matt Brumit *Grady Cofer *Brian Connor *Jay Cooper *Raul Essig *Leandro Estebecorena *Conny Fauser *Gerald Gutschmidt *Jeff Grebe *Jen Howard *Polly Ing *Cyrus Jam *Katrin Klaiber *Francois Lambert *Tory Mercer *Mark Nettleton *Daniel Pearson *Jason Rosson *Greg Salter *Damian Steel *Chad Taylor *Todd Vaziri *John Walker *David Weitzberg ;Animation Sequence Leads: *Steve Aplin *Colin Benoit *Derrick Carlin ;Senior Production Manager: *Jessica Teach ;Visual Effects Editor: *Greg Hyman ;Production Manager: *Lisa Todd ;Additional Visual Effects Art Direction: *Yanick Dusseault ;Concept Artists: *Warren Fu *Jerome Moo *David Yee ;Digital Artists: *Dan Akers *Jon Alexander *Okan Ataman *Trang Bach *Al Bailey *Katharine Baird *Christopher Balog *Daniel Bayona *Chris Bayz *Kevin Bell *Jill Berger *Jason Billington *Matthew Blackwell *Jeremy Bloch *Aron Bonar *Daniel Bornstein *Amanda Braggs *Steve Braggs *James Brown *Kela Cabrales *Michaela Calanchini-Carter *Owen Calouro *Marshall Candland *Tami Carter *Mark Casey *Lanny Cermak *Kien Geay Chan *Kai Chang *Cheah Chin Chi *Peter Chesloff *Paul Churchill *Michael Conte *Michael Cordova *Christopher Crowell *Peter Demarest *Eran Dinour *Kalene Dunsmoor *Selwyn Eddy III *Katharine Evans *Dan Feinstein *Simon Fillat *Shine Fitzner *Jason Fleming *Tim Fortenberry *Christian Foucher *David Fuhrer *Robb Gardner *Grantland Gears *Tau Gerber *Angela Giannoni *Timothy Gibbons *Bill Gilman *David Gottlieb *Bryant Griffin *David Gutman *Christian Haley *Tyler Ham *Craig Hammack *Giles Hancock *David Hanks *Jeff Hatchel *Wendy Hendrickson *Neil Herzinger *Shawn Hillier *David Hirschfield *David Hisanaga *Sherry Hitch *Zain Homer *Ryan Hopkins *Christopher Horvath *David Howe *Jiri Jacknowitz *Danny Janevski *Patrick Jarvis *Jeff A. Johnson *Stephen Kennedy *Michael Kennen *Drew Klausner *Susan Klausner *Justin Kosnikowski *Matt Krentz *Marshall Krasser *Kimberly Lashbrook *Asier Hernaez Lavina *John Legrande *Melissa Lin *Noll Linsangan *Michael Logan *Jennifer Mackenzie *Dev Mannemela *Patrik Marek *David Marsh *Tia Marshall *Marcel Martinez *Didier Mathieu *Kevin May *Regan McGee *Vicky McCann *Scott Mease *Joseph Metten *Christopher James Miller *Jack Mongovan *Carlos Monzon *Katie Morris *Michelle Motta *Betsy Mueller *Timothy Mueller *Melissa Mullin *Brett Northcutt *Ben O'Brien *Saro Orfali *Akira Orikasa *Kevin Page *Scott Palleiko *Frank Losasso Petterson *Phil Pham *Zoltan Pogonyi *Jason Porter *Pedro Pozo *Scott Prior *Ricardo Ramos *Satish Ratakonda *Michael Rich *Anthony Rispoli *Shane Roberts *Matthew Robinson *Elsa Rodriguez *Barry Safley *Jeff Saltzman *Sean Schur *Frederick Schmidt *Eric Schweickert *Misty Segura *Paul Sharpe *Amy Shepard *John Sigurdson *Ken Sjogren *Ryan Smith *Sam Stewart *Russ Sueyoshi *David Sullivan *Andre Surya *Jeff Sutherland *Masahiko Tani *Stephanie Taubert *Alan Travis *Alex Tropiec *Yusei Uesugi *Lee Uren *Bruce Vecchitto *David Washburn *Talmage Watson *Ronnie Williams, Jr. *Dan Wheaton *John Whisnant *Jeff Wozniak *Mark Youngren *Dean Yürke *Rita Zimmerman ;Animators: *Michael Bomgat *C. Michael Easton *Jean-Denis Haas *Geoff Hemphill *Makoto Koyama *Chris Mitchell *Erik Morgansen *Marla Newall *Rick O'Connor *Steve Rawlins *Greg Towner *Delio Tramontozzi *Chi Chung Tse *Tim Waddy *Andy Wong ;Digital Models and Simulation: *Ken Bailey *Leigh Barbier *Tim Brakensiek *Bradford De Caussin *Brian Clark *Rene Garcia *Maurizio Giglioli *Bridget Goodman *John Goodson *Greg Jonkajtys *Greg Killmaster *Robert Kosai *Jean-Claude Langer *Scott May *James Orara *Brian Paik *Steve Sauers *Renita Taylor *Howie Weed ;Associate Production Managers: *Katherine Farrar *Dale Taylor *Chrysta Burton ;Production Coordinators: *Stacy Bissell *Joseph Bell *Hui Ling Chang *Melanie Cussac *Cheng Peishan ;Production Support: *Matt Baume *Terran Benveniste *Cathleen Carden *Marilyn Chan *Benjamin Chua *Jennifer Coronado *Rachel Galbraith *George Gambetta *John Giang *Larry Hoki *Christine Loo *Alejandro Melendez *David Owen *Erik Pampel *Nikita Patel *Andrew Russell *Michael Sanders *Marci Velando ;Technical Support: *Sean Bittinger *Peter Bogatsky *Leah Brooks *Chantell Brown *Brian Cantwell *Jayesh Dalal *Jason Griger *Maura Hogan *Mark Kayfez *Charlie Ledogar *Brian McGraw *Kaz Mori *Elona Musha *Selma Sabera *Toh Zijing ;Research & Development: *Tommy Burnette *Andre Mazzone *Dan Piponi *Jeff Smith *Jennifer Suter *Vivek Verma ;ILM Executive Producer: *Gretchen Libby ;ILM Senior Staff: *Chrissie England *Lynwen Brennan *Miles Perkins *Janet Lewin *Vicki Dobbs Beck *Curt Miyashiro ;Additional Visual Effects by: *Digital Domain, Venice, CA ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Kelly Port ;Visual Effects Producer: *Julian Levi ;Digital Effects Supervisor: *Darren M. Poe ;Computer Graphics Supervisor: *Paul George Palop ;Compositing Supervisor: *Lou Pecora ;Digital Production Manager: *Michelle Jacobs ;Animation Lead: *Erik Gamache ;CG Effects Animators: *Steve Avoujageli *Erik Zimmermann ;Character Look Development Lead: *Charles Abou Aad ;Character Set-Up Lead: *Richard Grandy ;Character Set-Up Artist: *George Saavedra ;CG Modeling Lead: *Melanie Okamura ;CG Modeling Artists: *BJ Christian *Raul Dominguez *David S. Sanchez ;CG Lighting Artists: *Bernard Obieta Ceguerra, PE *Shaun Comly *Kevin Sears ;3D Integration Lead: *David Niednagel ;3D Integration Artists: *Shelley Larocca Courte *Alfredo Ramirez ;Digital Compositing Lead: *Ted Andre ;Digital Compositors: *Dan Cobbett *Steven Fagerquist *Joe Farrell *Scott Gastellu *Aruna Inversin *Jeff Kim *Paul Kulikowski *Mike Ocoboc *Olivier P. Sarda *Craig A. Simms *Florian Strobl ;Digital Matte Painter: *Vanessa Cheung ;Digital Texture Painters: *Cathy Morin *Ben Neall ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Lead: *Viviana Kim ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Artist: *Ian A. Harris ;Digital Plate Restoration: *Janice Barlow Collier ;Visual Effects Editor: *Kevin LaNeave ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor: *Francisco Ramirez ;Color Grader: *Christopher Savides ;Visual Effects Production Coordinator: *Bron Barry ;Digital Coordinators: *Meagan Condito *Brian Holligan ;Digital Production Administrator: *Navjit Singh Gill ;Visual Effects Accountant: *Antonio Freire ;Visual Effects Production Assistant: *Shelby M. Ellis ;Executive In Charge Of Production: *Terry Clotiaux ;Additional Visual Effects By: *Svengali FX ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Stefano Trivelli ;Visual Effects Executive Producer: *Jamie Venable ;Visual Effects Producer: *Eric Withee ;Matte Artists: *Rocco Gioffre *Michele Moen ;Digital Compositors: *Nabil Schiantarelli *Jan Cilliers *Lawrence Littleton ;Lead CG Artist: *Marcus Levere ;CG Modelor: *Steve Norton ;Roto Artists: *Junko Schurgardt *Laura Murillo ;Additional Visual Effects by: *Lola VFX ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Edson Williams ;Visual Effects Producer: *Thomas Nittmann ;Visual Effects Associate Producer: *Ryan Zuttermeister ;Inferno Artists: *Brian Nugent *Sean Wallitsch *Casey Allen *Trent Claus *Chris Ingersoll *Clark Parkhurst ;Digital Matte Painter: *Mat Gilson ;Previsualization by: *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment ;Senior Previsualization Supervisor: *David Dozoretz ;Previsualization Supervisor: *Brian J. Pohl ;Lead Previsualization Artist: *Chad Hofteig ;Previsualization Artists: *Kevin Aguirre *Jason Hall *Robert Rossoff *Ben Nelson *Andre Taft *Simon Halpern *Patrick Rodriguez *Brian Magner *Seth Cobb *Amy Vatanakul ;Additional Previsualization by: *The Third Floor ;Previsualization Supervisor: *Nicholas Markel ;Previsualization Artists: *Austin Bonang *Dorian Bustamante *Eric Carney *Albert Cheng *Mark Nelson ;Additional Special Effects Photography and Miniatures by: *Kerner Optical ;Digital Intermediate Provided by: *Company 3 ;Executive Producer for Company 3 / Colorist: *Stefan Sonnenfeld ;Digital Intermediate Producer: *Nick Monton ;On-Line Editor: *Rob Doolittle ;Digital Intermediate Assist: *J. Cody Baker ;Company 3 Producer: *Missy Papageorge ;Digital Intermediate Account Executive: *Jackie Lee ;Digital Intermediate Technologist: *Mike Chiado ;Processing and Electronic Dailies by: *FotoKem ;Laboratory Dailies Supervisor: *Mark Van Horne ;Video Dailies Colorist: *Greg Curry ;Dailies Film Timer: *Don Capoferri ;FotoKem Post Coordinator: *Katherine Kane ;Deluxe Color Timer: *Jim Passon ;Negative Management: *Mary Nelson-Fraser ;Main Title Designed by: *Andrew Kramer ;End Titles & Opticals by: *Pacific Title and Art Studio ;Digital Editing Systems Provided by: *Digital Vortechs ;Font Consultant *Richard Massey ;Produced in association with *MavroCine Pictures Mind Meld Soundscape by Mark Mangini and Mark Binder Soundtrack Album on Varèse Sarabande Records "Theme from Star Trek TV Series" Written by Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry " " Written by Michael Diamond, Adam Horovitz & Adam Nathaniel Yauch Performed by Beastie Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Awasoruk Jam" Written & Performed by Cyrano Jones Courtesy of Bad Robot Music and Video LLC "Josh Greenstein" Written & Performed by Cyrano Jones Courtesy of Bad Robot Music and Video LLC "Future Blues" Written & Performed by Doyle Bramhall II Courtesy of Doyle Bramhall II by arrangement with Bug ;The producers wish to thank the following: *Anheuser-Busch, Inc. *Film LA *Kern County Film Commission *Cal Pine Pastoria Facility *Long Beach Generating Plant, LLC *City of Long Beach *Vasquez Rocks Los Angeles County Park *Utah Bureau of Land Management *Alaska Department of Natural Resource *Tejon Ranch Company *LA County Department of Sanitation *Rock of Ages, Vermont *Cal State University of Northridge *American Legion Hollywood Post 43 *City of San Francisco *Volvo *JLG *Siemens Medical Color by deluxe® Filmed in Panavision® DOLBY DIGITAL® In Selected Theatres SDDS™ Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres Copyright © MMIX MavroCine Pictures GmbH & Co. KG All Rights Reserved In memory of Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett Roddenberry Star Trek